Batman: Arkham Asylum
by AVP5
Summary: What would happen if Batman had some backup during the Arkham Asylum attack? What if one of these allies had a secret past that no one, but the Dark Knight and his allies know about? And what will happen when he is trapped on the island to find his wife? Read on to find out. Dr. Young/OC and Oracle/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome everyone to a special story I've wanted to make involving the "Batman Arkham" games. They are all awesome and I am looking forward to "Batman: Arkham Knight", which is coming out this year in the Fall I also decided to pair these women up with OCs because it goes well with the idea I have. How they got with these women will be explained in prequels, but for now I'm just focusing on this. **

**So anyways I want to thank my friends who I ran this story by, I appreciate it guys. Now, let's go with the disclaimer since I'm sure many aren't reading this part of the story. I don't own anything from the DC universe just my OC and I won't be adding a lot of stuff from Arkham. Just focusing on the main characters and now let the new story begin.**

**Prologue**

_Washington, D.C. (December 23__st__, 2004)_

Christmas is coming to the capitol of the United States, as every citizen is working around the country to get everything ready for the holidays. Some working in the capitol are trying to finish up their works so they can leave early and spend time with their loved ones.

Inside a federal building, a young man around his 30s is walking around a conference room. He has long black hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. He is wearing a business suit, with a black tie, and a white shirt underneath his black jacket. He continues walking around the room growing impatient with how long they are making him wait.

The doors open and he sees an older man walking in holding a portfolio. He approaches the young man and hands him the files from the portfolio.

The young man looks over it nodding his head to some of the stuff inside, while shaking his head on a few. Once he finishes he hands the file over to the old man.

"You know some of that stuff wasn't my fault," said the young man as he walks towards the window.

"I know, but they think you should hold some responsibilities too," the old man replied as he sits down in one of the chairs near the conference table. "However, since you did help us stop the terrorist from setting off that bomb, they are going to overlook the mistakes made during the mission. Congratulations, Killshot, you served your country well."

The young man scoffs at what the old man said. "You know why I did this. My record wiped clean, no more being hunted down, and no more threatening my girlfriend to be thrown in jail."

The old man nods. "I know, still if you hadn't stopped the bomb setting off before today the world would have ended."

"Yeah, yeah I know," the young man pulls out a piece of paper and hands it to the old man. "Remember to send the money to this account and don't call me again."

"And what of your old buddy Deathstroke?" the old man asked. "Does he know you're retiring?"

The young man stops by the door and nods. "He understands, but did tell me Deadshot won't be thrilled I'm retiring, especially since he still thinks I ripped off his name."

"And did you?" the old man asked getting a smile from the young man.

"No, but who cares? Now that I'm retired he'll have to find a way to prove he is better than me," said the young man.

"From what I heard he's heading to Gotham to accept a job," said the old man. "What that job is I'm not sure, but Amanda Waller is heading there soon."

"I hate her," the young man muttered. "Well, see ya old man."

He soon leaves the room and heads outside the building where he sees someone waiting for him. She appears to be a year younger than the young man. She has short brunette hair, blue eyes, and fair skin being covered by a warm winter jacket.

"Is it over?" she asked.

The young man nods as the woman wraps her arms around him and gives him a hug. He returns the hug and holds her close.

"You have to promise me you won't go back to being that man again," she asked of him. "I don't want you killing people unless it's for protection and you won't accept jobs like that anymore."

He nods and kisses her on the forehead. "I promise, I won't ever be that man again."

She smiles and moves her head up as the two embrace in a passionate kiss. They break in a minute later and begin walking down the stairs.

"I did get offer a job to be a police officer in Gotham, is that okay?" he asked.

She nods. "It is, just don't kill people Ryan."

"I promise I won't, Penny," he replied.

**Who is this woman? Is she from the Arkham games? What will happen next for Ryan now that he retired? And how does he know Deathstroke, along with Deadshot?**

**Only one way to find out folks. You're going to have to read next time to see what happens. Also to let you know the story will take place not long before Arkham Asylum, but it will take a while before we get there. Just letting you all know. **

**Anyways, again I want to thank my friends for their help and I hope you like how this story goes. If you like how this started then leave a review and let me know. If you didn't like this then don't leave a flame review please. Now I have to go, take care everyone, and see you all next time. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two has arrived and I'm glad at the reviews that I got. For those who don't know yet, this story is going to be taking place for "Arkham Asylum." For those who don't know what the game is, look it up to find out. For those who do know there will be some differences from the game and this one.**

**Also, this is my first time making a Batman story, so I hope it goes well. Also yes, I decided to pair the women up with OCs. I think many people who have been following my stories should know I will have a character paired with an OC. How they got these women will be explained in time, don't worry. **

**Now then, let's get this over with the disclaimer. I don't own anything of Batman or from the DC Universe, just my OCs. I also want you all to know the main focus will be on my main OCs, but Batman will get involved in the future. For now, let the second chapter begin.**

**Morning**

_Gotham (Five years later)_

The sun begins to rise over the city as the citizens begin heading out to work. With three days left before Christmas, everyone is rushing to finish work so they can relax and spend the holidays with their families. Many are also trying to finish up work so they can leave and spend time away from the city and all the super criminals. That is why many people live outside the city in neighborhoods feeling a little safer away from all these crimes.

One of these houses is also home to a police officer. His name is Ryan Mathews, a lieutenant of the Gotham PD.

His previous job is classified, and is only known to a few people. But, his job did go from 18 years of age and went on for 12 years before retiring.

Five years has passed since he joined the police department, he is now 35 years old, and has been promoted as lieutenant as of last year. He lives outside the city with his family to be away from the dangers that goes on there.

He is married to his wife for ten years and together they have twins after two years of being together. Despite giving up his past life, he now lives happily in his new life, with his family.

Inside, Ryan is in the kitchen cooking up breakfast for his children. He is also in his uniform getting ready for the day, before leaving for the holidays. Something he has been looking forward to, especially with everything that has been going on this month. The only downside is having to train a rookie before leaving for vacation.

He was not looking forward to that, at all. However, he knew the sooner he finishes work then he'll be able to leave with his family.

He hears some noises coming from the stairs as he sees his two children making their way towards the kitchen. Both wearing their school uniform and both carrying their backpacks.

"Good morning kids," he greeted. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes we did," said the twins at the same time. "Thank you daddy."

The kids climb up to the table and begin eating their meals. Ryan watches on smiling at how well he and his wife raised their children.

He turns towards his daughter, Dione, and how he's so proud of her like her mother. She has long black hair, blue eyes, and was a lot like her. Brilliant, a smart girl, and reads books all day long. She was like her mother all right, especially when the books she reads are the ones her mom reads on psychology.

He then turns towards his so, Jake, and how he's a lot like his daddy. He has short brunette hair, blue eyes, and looks out for his sister whenever she is picked on. He likes playing games, sports, but he is smart as well. He uses it to help him win games and to help look out for his sister when other kids pick on her just for being smart.

Together they are a great team and help one another out with problems. Ryan is proud of that and knows if anything happens to him or his wife, then they will have each other.

"Are you kids ready for the last day of school?" he asked getting nods from the kids.

"I can't wait for Christmas daddy," Dione replied. "Is grandma and grandpa coming over to visit?"

Ryan shook his head. "We're going over to visit them. Grandpa also told me to tell you two that he has a special surprise when we go over."

"I can't wait," Jake replied who couldn't help to contain his excitement.

"Dad, where is mommy?" Dione asked noticing their mother is missing. "Did she leave for work?"

Her father shook his head and puts down the coffee cup he was drinking from. "She changed her schedule so she works at night, remember?"

"I thought mommy said she wouldn't work at night," Jake replied looking sad. "Does that mean we won't see mommy when we come back from school?"

Ryan didn't want to disappoint his kids or make them feel bad. So he tries lying and not break their hearts.

"Mommy told me she will try to work during the day again, that way she'll see you kids."

"Really?" both kids asked.

"Yes," he replied.

His wife came to him telling him she would be changing her schedule so she could work on a special project that she is working on. She told him if she can get it to work all the criminals can be cured. Of course he knew that was unlikely. After all the years he has been on the job he knew these criminals can't be saved, but must be put down.

That was one of the problems the two adults came across when she told him of how late she would be working. They both agreed before to work during the day so they could be at home for their kids when they come back from school. One parent staying at home, while the other works is something they didn't want to do to their kids. However, because of the importance of her project it caused problems between the two adults.

This lead to a fight between the two the night before. After hours of arguing they came to a compromised, for the kids.

"Don't worry, once mommy finishes what she is working on then she'll stop working at night."

"Okay," said the two kids in unison.

They hear the school bus making its way. Ryan helps his kids outside and watches them get on the bus before going back inside.

A few minutes later after he finished cleaning the dishes he hears someone entering the room. He looks behind and sees his wife.

"Did the kids left?" she asked.

He nods and finished putting the dishes away. "I had to reheat your food since it was cold."

She nods softly and sits down to eat her meal. While she eats her husband looks on watching her. He sees her short brown hair is a bit messy, she tries to open her blue tired eyes after a long day at work, and was eating her meal slowly while trying to stay awake.

"Long night?" he asked getting her attention.

"Yes," she replied as she takes a sip of the coffee her husband made. "You know I'm only working late so you and everyone here won't worry about these criminals hurting anyone again. It's for the safety of Gotham and our children."

He knew bringing up the subject about 'there is no cure for these animals' is not what they need. Even though he is right, but still he understands why his wife is doing this.

"I'm getting close to solving this. I just need to test it on someone like the Joker and he will be cured."

"I highly doubt that," he muttered.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Nothing," he sits down near her and holds her hand. "I just want you to be careful. I've seen the damage the Joker has done to innocent people. I want you to be careful and not get hurt."

She smiles and nods. "I know, don't worry. I can take care of myself and I won't let him try anything."

"I know, it's just I can't lose you or the kids. If that happened then I don't know what I would do," he said worried for his wife working in that asylum with the crazies. "Hell, the kids are worried about you too. I always catch them on the phone calling you and then hanging up.

"That was them?" she asked surprised. "Why do they hang up as soon as I pick up the phone?"

"They just want to hear your voice," he replied snickering a little. "I guess they are scared you would be mad at them for interrupting you at work."

"They should know I would never get mad at them," she replied understanding her children's fear. "I'll tell you what. I'm going to talk to the Warden and see if I can work on the project at home. I can also see if I can move my sessions so I can spend more time here for the kid."

"You sure?" he asked. "Won't old Sharpie be mad for you leaving, especially with him running office?"

"He won't, not with what I have promised for him," she replied kissing him on the lips for a minute. "Now, I'm going to get some rest before going into work. Be careful and don't get killed."

"I won't," he replied as his wife leaves to head up stairs. "Penelope Young, I hope you know what you're doing."

_Gotham City_

Meanwhile in the city in one of the buildings is the apartment home of Barbara Gordon. She is the daughter of James Gordon, the Police Commissioner. But, to those who don't know she was once the former heroine, Batgirl.

She joined Batman to help him take down crime and protect the city. That was until the Joker came to her father's home when she was visiting and was shot through her spine causing her to be paralyzed from the waist down. This put an end to her career as Batgirl, but it didn't keep her from helping stop crime. She began helping Batman as Oracle.

She would use her IQ and hacking skills to get him the information he needs to bring down criminals and keep the city safe. It's not the same as being Batgirl, but the good thing is she doesn't have to worry about fighting criminals anymore.

One day her father introduced to a young rising cadet who was going to graduate from the academy. She would help him study and be ready for anything the job as a Gotham PD will throw at him. It soon led to the two falling in love and him moving in with her. He eventually found out what she does and who Batman is, but because of him believing in what the Dark Knight is doing he promised to keep their secret safe.

Six months later he graduated from the academy and was now getting ready for his first day on the job. The good thing for Barbara is her father got her boyfriend to work for him and assign him an officer who will help him.

"Barbara, are you awake?"

She begins to open her eyes and sits up from her bed only to see standing by the door is her boyfriend, Michael Brooks. He is four years older than her, his hair is short, black, his eyes are blue, and his skin is tan.

She smiles and greets him. "I am and good morning, what time did you wake up?"

"An hour ago," he walks in carrying a tray of food. He hands it to her and kisses her on the lips. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, except I think my legs are still asleep," this caused the two to laugh softly. "Are you ready for work?"

"Yes and no," he replied. "I'm ready to go out there and kick some butt, but at the same time I'm nervous about what I might encounter in the street."

"Don't worry, my father told me he is putting you with someone who knows the city and will teach you how to survive," she replied trying to reassure him. "Or if you want I can get Bruce to take you out in the city. Of course that means you'll have to wear a costume."

"Nooooo," he replied.

He loves his girlfriend and admits the outfit she used to wear was hot. But, putting one on himself is not what he wants to do, especially how they jump off rooftops at nights.

"Oh come on," she replied. "Who knows, Bruce might let you drive the Batmobile."

That was something he was interested in, but he knew the odds of that happening was very slim.

"I'll think about," he replied as he pulls out his girlfriend's wheelchair and sets it next to the bed. "If you need anything I'll be downstairs getting ready."

As soon as he walked out the room Barbara began thinking how lucky she is to have a boyfriend like him. She was sad that nothing ever happened between her and Nightwing. She knew the way things were going between the two was slow, but she still thought things would get better. In the end the two broke up and now she was with Michael.

She's glad she is with him, but is still worried on how long their relationship can last. It's not that she doesn't love him and he feels the same for her. It's because of his job as a police officer and her fear of any of her enemies found out her relationship with him they would try to kill him. Joker almost killed her and her father even without knowing her secret, but that fear of someone like him hurting Michael the way he did to her still exists in her.

"I really wish I wasn't paralyzed," she muttered.

She knew if she wasn't she would be able to look out for her boyfriend and make sure he remains safe. Being able to move again would also help with their sex life. Yes, the two have been having sex despite her being paralyzed. That is another thing she loves about her boyfriend, despite not being able to move he still loves her and would be by her side.

She makes her way towards the kitchen where she sees him cleaning the dishes.

"Do you remember everything we taught you?" she asked.

He turns around and nods. "Are you going to be okay with me gone?"

She smiles and nods. "I'm going to go see some friends for lunch. After that I'm going to do some research for tonight."

"Ah some detective work from Oracle to help the Batman bring down criminals," he replied while snickering.

She rolls her eyes and pulls something from her pocket. She grabs his hand and places what she pulled out on it.

"What is this?" he asked as she sees it appears to be a small electronic device.

"It's a communicator," she replied. "If you get in any kind of trouble you can contact me and I'll call for help, okay?"

He nods and puts the device away. "Thanks Barb and don't worry I'll be okay."

"I know," he kneels down allowing her to kiss him on the lips. She feels him return the kiss as the two continue to make out for a minute before ending it. "I'll see you tonight."

"You better be here tonight," she replied.

He nods smiling as he walks towards the door and leaves. Once he was gone she goes her bedroom and pulls out her computer. She begins going over the files of the man her father assigned her boyfriend to work with. When he told her who it was she decided to do a little research to make sure he wasn't dirty and wouldn't hurt Michael.

What she found made her nervous. The man was a former mercenary who used to work with Deathstroke, an enemy of Batman. He is one of the best and is someone who would put Deadshot to shame. From what she found out the guy retired ten years ago after making a deal with the government, but still.

Her father told her he knew about his past and was against him being part of the police force. That was until he saw how the guy was not crooked like the other cops. He was a straight shooter, listened to the rules but did bend them once in a while, and wasn't dirty. Even after her father took over she was glad to see how supportive he was for her father and how loyal he is to the people.

Still, she can't help but feel uneasy around the guy. She met him before sure, but she still was worried he might go back to being what he was. She knows Bruce has been keeping an eye on him for a few year now. The two crossed paths sure, but nothing ever ended in a fight.

If he is a good guy then that's great, but if Bruce is right then they have to be ready to take him down. From what she found out about his skills they'll have to be, especially according to his report about how he never misses his target.

"Michael, be careful."

**That is the end of the first chapter and yep the wife is revealed to be Penelope Young, or Dr. Young from the Batman Arkham Asylum game. For those who don't know who she is and don't want to look her up she was a psychiatrist that worked at Arkham Asylum. She was used by the Joker to create the Titan formula that transformed people into monsters. In the end she was killed by the Joker and her reputation ended in shambles. **

**The reason I paired her with an OC and if it appeared I changed her characteristics from the game then here is my reason why. I paired her because I liked her and felt bad at what happened to her. Poor woman, she didn't know what Joker was using her for until it was too late. Why I also paired her with an OC is because I like pairing characters with OCs, and I wanted to try it with her paired with one.**

**As for Barbara being paired with another OC, well I wanted to try it. Yeah I have her paired with someone else so if you didn't like that then sorry but you knew what you were getting yourselves into when you saw she is paired with an OC. And when will I get to the events of Arkham? You'll have to read on to find out. **

**Anyways, again I want to thank my friends for their help and I hope you like how this story goes. If you like how this started then leave a review and let me know. If you didn't like this then don't leave a flame review please. Now I have to go, take care everyone, and see you all next time. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter is here and things are looking good huh? I hope everyone is looking forward to this chapter. For those who don't know this is taking place in Arkham Asylum, but not yet. It is going to happen, but you all need to be patient.**

**I want to thank my friends for their help on this story. I talked to them about the ideas I had and they tell me what sounds good or not. So thanks again guys and to you guys who have reviewed the story. I'm glad at how this is going and more will come. **

**All right, let's move onto the disclaimer. I don't own anything from the DC universe just my OC and I won't be adding a lot of stuff from Arkham. Just focusing on the main characters, but don't worry you'll see some stuff that is familiar with the game. Okay, it's time for the chapter to begin and enjoy everyone. **

**First day**

_Gotham City_

James Gordon arrives to the Gotham Police Department after yet another long night at work. In the past it got to him at how long he had to work, but after doing this for a few more years it became natural for him.

He wonders if this is how the Batman has been able to get used to doing what he does all night. It wouldn't surprise him if it was.

As he walks towards the office he passes by the break room where he sees his officers setting up the Christmas tree. It wouldn't be long before Christmas arrives and he knew that was going to be the busiest day for them. He managed to give some of his officers' time off to spend time with their family. The rest volunteered to continue working so they can help keep the city safe, which he is thankful for.

He makes his way towards his office where he sees his lieutenant waiting for him. He walks in and closed the door behind him.

"Getting here a little early aren't you Ryan?"

Ryan nods softly while taking a sip of his coffee. "Yeah well I needed to talk to you about this rookie you're putting me with. I'm still not sure about this decision."

Gordon sighed knowing that this is the third time his lieutenant has brought this up to him. He sits down and hands him the files on the rookie he is putting him with.

"The kid is good, he passed his tests, his skills are all praised, and I think you'll be able to teach him how to use them on the street."

Ryan reads the file for the third time in a row and was still not convinced. "Look, I get it we need some good cops out there. I just think this kid will survive somewhere else. You know what happened to the last kid. He didn't last even a week."

Gordon knew that was true. New recruits that are send here think it's going to be a walk in the park. The day job isn't much of a challenge, but by the time the night job comes they end up losing it in just an hour. Some of the kids even end up freaking out and get themselves killed.

Those who survived are the lucky ones, but that number is slim. That is why Gordon had every senior officer who he trusts and has experience to have them work with these kids to make sure they are ready for the job. Ryan is the only one who has never gotten someone to train. That's because he doesn't like rookies and thinks his skills are better without a rookie slowing him down.

However, Gordon didn't care what he said. He trusts Ryan and that is why he picked him to train this rookie, especially who he is dating.

"This kid can handle it. Just give him a chance and if it doesn't work out, I'll buy you dinner."

A sly smile appeared across Ryan's face as he begins to talk in a southern accent. "Well, Commissioner Gordon I didn't know you role that way. I would love to go out to dinner with you."

Gordon rolls his eyes and sighed. "Why do you do that?"

"Just for fun," he replied laughing. "Fine, I'll keep an eye on the kid and keep him alive."

"Good, now go meet up with him he should be here soon," Gordon replied.

"You got it," Ryan soon left the room and sighed in annoyance. "Why, oh why did Gordon do this to me?"

"Maybe because you're the only one who didn't get stuck with a partner," Ryan looks over and sees Detective Harvey Bullock nearby drinking coffee. "Seriously, how long did you think it was going to last before Gordon?"

"I was hoping it would last at least until I retired," which Ryan knew was not going to happen unless he won the lottery or something. "Anyways, I have a sneaky feeling the old man knows the kid and that's why he asked me to look out for him."

"I wouldn't put it past him," said Officer Jones who joins in the conversation. "I have heard a rumor the kid is dating his daughter."

"Oh yeah? Who said that?" Bullock asked.

"I don't know, Best said it I think," Jones replied.

"Eh, that guy is full of it," Ryan replied as he sits at his desk. "One of these days he is going to say something that might get him shot in the back."

"I doubt it," Jones replied as he walks away.

Bullock sits down next to Ryan and finishes drinking his coffee. "I say train the kid and see how things go. Who knows? He could end up being as good as you if you train him right."

Ryan sighed knowing Bullock could be right. The way things are going with him getting older he could use an apprentice to pass on all he knows on to.

"Fine, but if the kid ends up being a hot shot I am beating him up."

"I don't really care what you do with him," Bullock replied.

"And that is why I am more liked than you," Ryan finished drinking his coffee and dunks it in his trash can. "Now if you excuse me I'm going to go find this kid so we can get going."

_Meanwhile_

Michael walks into the locker room where he sees it's empty. He figures everyone took off for work. He goes towards his locker and opens it to see it's empty but looks brand new. He takes a look at the other lockers to see they look beaten up and old.

"I guess mine will be like that after a couple of years," he said to himself as he puts his stuff inside.

Once he finished he sits down and looks at the communicator his girlfriend gave him. He can tell she is worried about him and wants to make sure he stays safe. A part of him feels he is confident that he can handle anything that is thrown at him, but at the same time he wonders if what he learned will be enough to bring down criminals like the Joker.

As soon as the thought of facing the Joker entered his mind he began to feel his hands balled up in anger. He recalls what he was told about how Barbara got paralyzed. How the Joker shot her, humiliated her and her father, and how she can no longer fight crime because of him. Why he is not put on death row he doesn't know.

He does know one thing. He has to control his emotions and make sure he doesn't try killing the Joker. If he did he will let his girlfriend down and will end up losing everything. So after breathing in and out he begins to calm down.

He puts the communicator away and puts on his gloves. "I promise Barbara, I won't let you down."

"So it's true," Michael sits up and turns over to see someone standing nearby. "You are banging the Police Commissioner's daughter. I guess that explains everything."

"Who are you?" Michael asked.

"My name is Ryan, Ryan Mathews," the man replied as he walks over to the young man. "Your partner and the guy who has been assigned to keep your ass alive."

Michael was a bit surprise that they assigned him with someone who looks as young as him. But from what Barbara told him the guy is 35 years old, and is eleven years older than him.

"So, what is it like?" he asked.

"What is?" Michael asked.

"To get this job because of your relationship with the boss's daughter?" Will asked.

This ticked Michael off a little, but he kept his cool and replied in a calm manner.

"I didn't get the job because of her, I got it for busting my ass just like everyone else, and if you got a problem with that I can show you what I leaned."

The room got quiet as the two men just stare at each other without the other making a move. It was after a minute since the room got quiet that Ryan began to laugh then pats the rookie on the back.

"Good, you're going to need that attitude of yours to survive. Now, get your things and let's get going."

**That's the end of the chapter. Think those two are going to get along? What will happen on their first day together as partners? Will it end in disaster or will they survive? **

**You'll find out soon and again I want to thank my friends for their help and I hope you like how this story goes. If you like how this started then leave a review and let me know. If you didn't like this then don't leave a flame review please. Now I have to go, take care everyone, and see you all next time. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Fourth chapter has arrived and thanks to those who again left reviews for the story. I appreciate it guys and I'm glad at how well this is going. More will come I promise and I hope everyone is ready for how this chapter is going to go with the new duo. Again, this is taking place before Arkham Asylum. **

**For those who don't know what the game is or the characters that appear in this story then look it up. I would tell you guys, but I think you're all capable of finding out on your own. Also I'm not going to say how the game ended since I'm sure many played it or heard how it ends. If you don't then again play or look it up I'm not going to spoil anything. **

**All right, let's move onto the disclaimer. I don't own anything from the DC universe just my OC and I won't be adding a lot of stuff from Arkham. Just focusing on the main characters, but don't worry you'll see some stuff that is familiar with the game. Okay, it's time for the chapter to begin and enjoy everyone. **

**First collar**

_Gotham City_

Ryan is driving his car with Michael riding the passenger side. The two are off patrolling the area that Gordon assigned them to. Ryan knew the area is safe and is not filled with any super criminals. So, it's a perfect place for the rookie's first patrol. At least until he gets used to it and they go out to the more dangerous areas.

The good thing for them is the action doesn't take place during the day. So they won't be running into any kind of trouble while they're working.

"So, how long have you been a lieutenant?" Michael asked.

"A year," Ryan replied while keeping his eyes on the road. "How long have you and Gordon's kid been dating?"

"Six months and she's not a kid," he replied. "Does everyone at the precinct think that's how I got this job?"

Ryan nods his head. "I wouldn't worry about it kid. Once you prove them what you can do they will leave ya alone."

"I hope so," Michael looks out the window to see how things are like during the day. "It sure looks different than at night."

"Get use to it," Ryan replied as they turn a corner. "When Gordon thinks you're ready he'll put you on night patrol and that is when things are going to get tough."

"I know," Michael muttered.

They pass by some stores and see the people shopping for Christmas gifts. He is glad he got Barbara and her father their gift before things got crazy.

Ryan noticed what Michael was looking at and smiles.

"I take it you're going to be working on Christmas?"

Michael shook his head. "You?"

"Same," he replied as they stop at the street lights. "My family and I are going to go out of town. It will be the first time in years since we have been able to do that."

"You're married?" Michael asked.

Ryan knew he shouldn't, but if Gordon's kid trusts this guy then he can trust him. He takes out his wallet and shows the rookie a picture of his family.

"That's my wife and our two angels."

Michael looks at the picture and smiles happily. "You look happy."

"We are," Ryan replied as they continue driving. "And that's only through hard work. If you want to survive in this city kid, you're going to have to do the same and learn to be careful."

"I got it, thanks," Michael then noticed the street they are passing by.

They pass by an alley that Michael recognized. He remembers from what Barbara told him it's the same alley where Bruce Wayne's parents were killed in.

Ryan looks over at the direction his partner is looking at and he figures the rookie knows what the place is.

"Crime alley, very famous because of what happened to the Wayne's parents when they were murdered. A lot of outsiders come by to visit the place and many of them end up getting mugged or killed."

"Have you ever gone there before?" Michael asked.

"Once to catch a thief, but since then no," Ryan continues driving. "Word of advice kid. If you ever get married with Gordon's kid, plan ahead."

"What do you mean?" Michael asked.

"When I got married with my wife we made sure no one besides our superiors know about it," Ryan replied. "It's better that way, especially if anyone you know could try selling you out to any criminal. If that ever happens then keep them safe and don't let anything happen to them."

"You know this how?" Michael asked.

"Experience," is the only thing Ryan said as they begin receiving a call. "Looks like we got a robbery, you ready kid?"

Michael nods his head. "Yeah, let's go kick some ass."

Ryan begins laughing. "I like your attitude kid, but just don't do anything crazy."

_Meanwhile_

Penelope Young is in her office dressed and going over her files for tonight. She is confident that project Titan will be a success. Last night Bane was brought to her thanks to Mr. Jack White, who has been funding her research. Without his help she wouldn't have been able to get this far.

She admits that draining Bane's Venom seems a little cruel, but then she remembers all the bad things he has done with his Venom. How many people he has hurt and killed. Using his Venom to help cure these criminals will help save lives. That is of course if the protein bonding process works.

Once it does she can start using it on the Joker, who is the perfect choice to test it on. Of course she has to make sure no one else finds out about her project. The only reason her husband found out is because she trusts him and she needed his help and Quincy Sharp, the warden knows because he thinks it will help him with his election. No one else can know until after she finishes her work.

As she finishes getting her things ready she noticed the picture of her husband and children in her bag. She pulls it out and smiles when she sees her family. Hard to believe she was able to give birth to two beautiful and healthy children. This is one of the main reasons she is working on the project, for them.

So they can grow up in a world without worrying about these super criminals. The city will never again have to worry about their children getting hurt ever again.

"For you two, I will finish this."

_Gotham City_

Four masked crooks armed with automatic guns are inside a local convenient store robbing the owner and his wife. They arrived just as the couple was opening their store. They pushed the owners inside and closed the store so no one, not even the cops would know what they're doing. However, what they didn't know is an employ was unloading some food when he saw the armed men.

He ran into the closet and called the cops. Now, they wait while the men get the old man to open his safe and get the money.

Unbeknownst to the armed men, Ryan and his partner Michael arrived a few block from the store. They got out and headed to the back of the store to try catching the men off guard.

They made it behind the alley and see the door is open thanks to the employ who kept it open. The two officers carefully make their way towards the door to make sure no one is there.

Ryan gets behind the door and motions for Michael to walk in front of it. Once he does the veteran officer opens the door carefully, while Michael aims his gun at the entrance. Once he sees there is no one there the two go inside and find some cover. They duck behind some boxes and see one of the armed men by the entrance with the wife of the owner on her knee praying.

Ryan leans forward to Michael and whispers into his ears. "I need to take out the armed punk and keep the old lady safe."

"What about you?" Michael replied whispering.

Ryan looks up at the ceiling with a smile. "I'm going to surprise his buddies."

The armed man looks outside the door and sees no one is around. So far things are looking good, but he knew they had to hurry up before they run into trouble.

"Hey!" he shouted to the back. "Tell the old man to hurry the fuck up!"

He hears the old lady sobbing, which was pissing off the crook.

"Shut the fuck up you old hag!" That didn't stop her sobs it only caused her to sob even more. "I said shut the fuck up bitch or I'll put a bullet in you."

He then hears something in the back. It sounds like a can falling to the ground. The crook goes to the back to check it out. When he gets there he sees the door is open.

Cocking his gun he walks towards the door. As soon as he got there a cat leaps out scaring the man. He soon calms down and sees the cat messing around with a tin can. The thief laughs softly before aiming his gun at the cat.

"Bad move pussy cat."

Just before pulling the trigger Michael appears from above the ceiling and grabs the gun. He kicks the man in the side of his face and wraps his arms around his neck locking in a sleeper hold. The man have been taller and heavier than Jason, but the rookie managed to climb on top of the back of the man and wraps his legs around him then puts more pressure on the sleeper hold. The man soon begins passing out and falls to the floor.

Michael lets go and sighed. The small black cat goes up to the young man and licks his hands.

"Heh, thanks for the help."

Meanwhile the three armed thugs are in the office of the owner trying to get him to open the safe. The old man tried opening it, but he was so nervous with the guns at his face that he couldn't get the combination right, this only made the assailants upset.

"Hurry the fuck up old man!" the leader shouted while aiming his gun at the owner's head. "Do you want to put a hole in your fucking head?"

"P-please," pleaded the old man. "I'm t-rying."

"Well try faster!" the leader shouted.

"Let me just shoot the old man and take the safe boss," suggested one of the men.

The leader smacks the man in the back of the head.

"This safe is heavier than you fat ass. We're not carrying it!"

"Sorry," apologized the man.

"Shut the fuck up and go check on-…" they hear what sounds like a loud thud coming nearby. "What the fuck was that?"

Suddenly Ryan appeared from the ceiling upside down holding two guns and opens fire. He hits all three men in the shoulders and legs knocking them all to the ground. Once he was sure they were down he falls to the ground and lands on his feet. He walks over and grabs the guns of the men.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to steal?"

He then turns towards the old man and sees some bruises on his face. Probably from the beating the men gave him.

"Relax, I'm a police officer."

"Thank you, thank you for saving us," thanked the old man.

"No problem," Ryan looks over and sees Michael walking into the office. "I take it you took down their buddy?"

Michael nods. "Yeah, nice work."

The owner's wife walks in and runs into the arms of her husband as the two embrace in a hug. Ryan and Michael leave the two alone but pull the three injured men out of the room first.

"Nice way to start off your first day, huh kid?"

Michael nods happily when he sees the old couple together. "Yes, yes it is."

**Not bad for those two to start off their first day as partners huh? Will it last? What will happen when Dr. Young finds out the truth about Jack White? And when will Batman appear in the story? **

**You'll find out soon and again I want to thank my friends for their help and I hope you like how this story goes. If you like how this started then leave a review and let me know. If you didn't like this then don't leave a flame review please. Now I have to go, take care everyone, and see you all next time. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five is here and we are getting closer to Arkham Asylum. Yes, we are getting close and what happens here I think many will recognize. Thanks to my friends for the help guys. I appreciate it and thanks to those who left reviews for this story. **

**All right, let's move onto the disclaimer. I don't own anything from the DC universe just my OC and I won't be adding a lot of stuff from Arkham. Just focusing on the main characters, but don't worry you'll see some stuff that is familiar with the game. Okay, it's time for the chapter to begin and enjoy everyone. **

**Secret revealed**

_Gotham City_

Two ambulance came by to escort the three injured men that got shot by Ryan. A police escort followed the vehicles to make sure the men didn't escape. Although that was unlikely, especially where they got shot. So Ryan and Michael took the only unharmed man back to the station where he is being interrogated.

They managed to get a confession out of him, along with him making a deal to testify against his boss. All in all this was an easy catch and the two men managed to put away four dangerous criminals.

"Hey Ryan, I hear you and the rookie stopped an armed robbery," said Bullock who is by his desk eating his lunch. "Nice work, how did the kid do?"

"Well, he took down a guy around your size and weight knocking him out," Ryan replied getting a laugh from some of the men. "But, he did well and made sure no one got hurt. So, he did well."

"Good and hey I have been losing weight okay?" Bullock replied.

"I would believe that if you weren't eating a double meat burger in front of me," said Ryan as he sits down on his chair. "You know that stuff is going to be the death of you, right?"

Bullock rolls his eyes. "This is my reward for making it a week with no junk food."

"If that was a month I would be more impress," said Ryan as he takes out his lunch. "Anyways, I heard Two-face escaped from prison last night. Have you guys caught him?"

"Not yet," Bullock replied. "But, some of the guys aren't worried since they think Batman will catch him. Like he always does."

"Now that's a problem," said Ryan. "If the men always expect the Batman to catch the bad guys then we will end up with a bunch of fat lazy slobs. Kind of like-…"

"Say my name and I will put a bullet in your knees," said Bullock interrupting Ryan.

"I was going to say someone else, relax," Ryan replied. "I wouldn't insult you like that, it would be too easy."

"What would be too easy?" they look over to see Michael approaching them.

"Don't worry about it kid," Ryan gets up and introduces his partner. "Michael, this is Detective Bullock, Bullock this is the rookie Michael."

"Welcome to the police force kid," Bullock replied welcoming the rookie.

"Thanks and why do you guys call me that?" Michael asked. "I mean I know I'm new here, but seriously 'the rookie' and 'the kid'?"

"Because until a new guy or gal comes in that is your nickname," Ryan replied. "So, you better get used to it kid."

"He's right," Bullock agreed. "Anyway, I'm heading out to work. See ya you two."

"See ya," Ryan noticed the time and knew their shift is almost over. "Well kid, time is almost up you ready to head home?"

Michael nods. "Yeah, what about you?"

"Always, anyways I'm going to get some fresh air. See you later kid," Ryan soon left leaving Michael alone.

He walks over to his desk and sits down. "I might get use to this."

_Meanwhile_

Barbara Gordon is at a restaurant talking to her friend, Kara Zor-El or as many know her as Supergirl. She came to visit her friend, before heading back to Smallville. The two begin going over their past adventures and how the two worked together to take down criminals. The good thing for them is they are sitting away from the other people, so no one would hear their conversations.

"You remember that time we took down Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn?" Kara asked.

Barbara nods while laughing. "I remember how Harley accidentally hits Ivy over the head with a mallet when she was trying to hit me."

"And then Ivy tried to strangle Harley, which I used as a distraction to freeze them," said Kara finishing the story. "Good times, I miss those times together."

Barbara nods in agreement and misses them too. "Me too, I wish I could walk again so I can be out there helping protect the city."

"You know, Kryptonian medicine was advance and I remember there was a procedure to help fix the spine from any serious injuries," began Kara. "Maybe, I can get Clark to help me find a way to do that we can help fix you up."

"That would be great," said Barbara who knew not to get her hopes up too high. "For now though I'm okay where I am."

"Okay, well if you ever change your mind you know where to find me," Kara then decides to ask her friend the question she has been dying to ask. "So, have you and Michael talked about ever you know your futures together?"

Barbara almost choked on her drink when her friend brought that up.

"W-what?"

"I mean have you two ever considered getting married or having kids one day?" Kara asked.

There were times when Barbara's father asked her those same questions, but she always told her father they are taking it slow. She never considered it because before she was focus on being a crime fighter and having a kid would be too dangerous. However, since she got paralyzed the thought of marrying someone never crossed her mind. Having a kid was also something she didn't think about.

Now that she is with Michael and they have been together for six months she isn't sure if she is ready for marriage or having a kid.

"Sorry," Kara apologized. "I shouldn't have brought that up. If you guys are not ready then never mind."

"Its okay don't worry about it," Barbara replied. "Truth is I'm not sure if I'm ready for all of that. Having a kid is a lot of responsibilities and with my job as Oracle, I'm not sure if motherhood is a road I'm ready to take."

"Okay, well that's fine I was just asking," said Kara. "I wouldn't mind having someone to be with or getting married one day. If I can find a guy I don't break in half in bed."

"You know, Michael said he has a friend who has super powers," Barbara replied. "He is super strong and single. If you want I can give you his phone number."

"That would be great, thanks."

_Arkham Asylum_

Penelope Young is in her office going over the next therapy session she is going to have with Joker. She is also going over her findings for her project. She is getting close, she knows it. Once she finishes with the final stages then she'll be able to test it.

She grabs her tape recorder and begins taping. "These are the private notes of Dr. Young. Titan is a success. Even my funding worries have been solved after the unexpected donation from Mr. White. Joker has also shown a remarkable interest in the possibility of a cure. Once the protein bonding process is finished, I will…"

She then hears a knock on the door, follow by the voice of the guard.

"Dr. Young, you ready?"

Dr. Young puts her files away and replies. "Oh, yes. Yes, come in!"

The door opens and in comes the Joker who is escorted by an armed guard.

"You'll hurt my feelings Doc, keeping me waiting like that," said Joker.

"Sit down, you can leave us," said Dr. Young towards the guard.

"You sure?" the guard asked.

"We're fine. Aren't we, Joker?" she asked.

"Oh yes," he replied.

"Well, if you insist I'm just outside, OK?" the guard leaves the room.

"So, is he here? Did your Patient X arrive?" Joker asked.

"Yes," she replied. "I must say progressing more rapidly than I expected. But…enough of that. Let's talk about you."

"No. Let's talk more about your Titan Project," said Joker surprising the young doctor.

"My what…? How do you…?" she stuttered.

"How do I know you have Bane strapped to a table in the basement while you pump him dry? Would you believe a lucky guess?" said Joker.

_Gotham City_

Michael finished writing down the paperwork and goes to deliver them to Gordon. He sees the commissioner is on the phone talking to the mayor, going over their plans for the holidays. They knew with it being the busiest and dangerous week of the year he wants to make sure they have everything ready. Gordon trusts his men, but the mayor running for re-election he wants to make sure nothing goes wrong to ruin his campaign.

As soon as they finished talking Michael walks in with the paperwork.

"Is everything okay?"

Gordon looks up to see the young man. "Yeah, just working out some things with the mayor over the holidays."

"Oh, well if you need some extra hand I can work during the holidays," Michael suggested.

"No, its fine don't worry," Gordon replied. "I want you and my daughter to spend time on the holidays. Lord knows I wish I had spent more time with my wife instead of working so much."

"Are you sure?" he asked again.

"I'm sure," Gordon takes the paperwork and puts it on his desk. "By the way, Jason told me you did well out there. Keep up the good work son."

Michael smiles and nods. "I will and thank you sir."

As soon as Michael left Gordon looks over the paperwork. While he does that he sees the window is open and figures who is in the room.

"I think I'm going to leave that window open since you don't seem to like using the door."

He turns around to see Batman appear from the shadow.

"I take it this isn't a social meeting?" Gordon asked.

"I came here because I heard Bane is out of Blackgate prison," Batman replied. "I heard he broke out, but I found out someone got him out."

"I heard," Gordon replied as he pulls a file from his desk and hands it over to Batman. "Whoever it was made sure to keep it quiet. Anyone who were involved in getting him out ended up dead or are missing."

Batman takes the file and looks over it. He sees the people involved were killed in what appeared to be accidents. Taking a closer look though he can tell there is more to these so called 'accidents' than they appear. He'll need to look into this some more.

"Mind if I borrow this?"

"Go ahead," Gordon replied as he goes to pour himself some coffee. "Do you know who is behind this and who took Bane?"

He turns back around and sees Batman is gone. He wasn't surprise though since he always does that.

"One day I'm going to find out how he does that."

_Meanwhile_

Ryan made it home just as his kids got off the school bus. After giving them dinner and spending some time with them he puts the kids to sleep then waits downstairs for his wife to come home. Ever since she took the late night hours he has stayed up late to wait for her to come home. He has gotten used to it, but he does hope when she finishes with Joker that she will change her schedule.

He doesn't trust Joker and whatever kind of game he is playing. He knows the clown will say anything to mess with people. He loves his wife and knows she is a brilliant woman, but she doesn't know Joker. He knows him and doesn't like the idea of those two being in the same room without him knowing what he will do to her.

He hears the door open and sees his wife walking in. He walks over and welcomes her.

"Hey, how was work? Did you tell Sharp that you are pulling out?" He then noticed his wife's expression. It was a look of fear and concern. "What is it? What happened?"

She turns towards her husband and wraps her arms around him.

"You were right," she whispered. "You were right all along."

**Uh oh, we are now getting close to Arkham Asylum for those who remember this scene. At least remember hearing it from the game. Yes I brought in Supergirl and not sure if she existed in this Batman universe. If she did then where the hell was Superman or the Justice League for Arkham Asylum and City? **

**I bet they knew what was going on, but did nothing. So Batman did what he always did and kicked ass. BECAUSE HE'S BATMAN! Anyways, what is going to happen next time? **

**You'll find out soon and again I want to thank my friends for their help and I hope you like how this story goes. If you like how this started then leave a review and let me know. If you didn't like this then don't leave a flame review please. Now I have to go, take care everyone, and see you all next time. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six is here folks and we will be getting close to Arkham Asylum. I had to recheck everything to make sure the timeline works. How am I doing that? The tapes from the game. **

**In the game there are interview tapes that let us know the day they take place. That is how I am figuring out the whole timeline thing. So when is this taking place? You'll find out soon enough folks so please be patient. **

**All right, let's move onto the disclaimer. I don't own anything from the DC universe just my OC and I won't be adding a lot of stuff from Arkham. Just focusing on the main characters, but don't worry you'll see some stuff that is familiar with the game. Okay, it's time for the chapter to begin and enjoy everyone. **

**Threats**

_Gotham _

Midnight has come to the home of Ryan and Penelope, as the two adults are still awake going over what happened. The two waited until the kids were asleep before they could talk. They didn't want the kids to wake up in the middle of the night and overhearing what they are talking about, especially if it involves the Joker. After hours of talking Penelope confessed to everything that she didn't tell him about.

She told him how a man named Jack White has been funding her project for months and help get Bane out of Blackgate. She explains that his venom is being used to help her create hybrid plants from the gardens on Arkham to create a special kind of venom plants. Once she perfected the formula she would be able to help cure criminals. At least that's what she had hoped for.

Ryan asked what exactly she was doing with Bane, since he knew the venom tank he uses to pump up is locked up. She explained that he still had venom in his body so she drained him off it leaving him almost dry of venom. This shocked her husband who couldn't believe she would do that to another man. Granted this was Bane they're talking about and he probably deserved it, but still for his own wife to do that.

She continued explaining how she found out during her session with Joker. He told her his plans about using the Project Titan to create an army of monsters. She explained to her husband that the formula if used differently it could cause the host to change into a monstrous form like Bane, only stronger than his venom. However, she refused to help him until Joker brought up if she doesn't do what he says he will tell everyone.

How she accepted money that was stolen, how she was helping the Joker create monsters, and what she was doing to Bane. If everyone found out her reputation would be ruined and she would end up in jail.

Ryan knew that was a possibility. Even if she claims she didn't know, Joker would make sure she takes the blame too. He has ways of doing that and trying to prove her innocents would be tough, especially if she is locked up and Joker has someone on the inside to kill her. Not to mention if he finds out about their children, then he would hurt them to get to her.

Once she finished telling him everything he decides on what they need to do.

"I will get a friend of mine to return the money back to Joker's account or rather Jack White's. After that I want you to tell Quincy Sharp you are resigning, take the kids, and stay over at my parents place."

"What about you?" she asked.

"I'm going to make sure Joker doesn't find out and if he tries," he didn't need to finish what he was going to say since she knows what he would do.

"No, you can't," she replied. "If the police finds out they will arrest you. Hell, knowing Batman he would know it was you and try to put you away."

"What do you want me to do Penny?" he asked her. "I don't want him hurting you or doing God knows what to get what he wants. I have seen the lives he has taken and I'm not going to let him take you from me."

"If you kill him then I will lose you," she grabs his hands and holds them close to her. "If that happens then knowing Harley she'll kill you as revenge."

He knew that was true. Joker's crazy girlfriend would try everything in her power to make sure she gets revenge.

"Fine, but I still think we need to keep the kids safe. They can't be here if Joker finds out about them."

"I know," she knew what she had to do. "I'll return the money, I'll stop my sessions with Joker, and tell Sharp that the Titan Project is being shut down. Hopefully that will work."

"And if it doesn't," he just hopes it doesn't come down to that. "Let's get some sleep and worry about this later."

"Okay," she replied as the two headed up to bed.

_Gotham City_

The next day Michael heads towards work, while talking to Barbara who finished telling him about why she didn't come home last night. She explained that she was up all night helping Bruce track down the people involved in getting Bane out of Blackgate.

The one who paid the people to move Bane are all dead, but the one who hired them is still out there. She hasn't been able to find out who it was, but she told Batman she is close. At least that was before she hit a brick wall. Whoever helped break Bane out doesn't want to be found out.

Michael found her passed out from exhaustion. So he took her to bed and told her to rest before pulling another all-nighter.

"I just forgot to drink some coffee. I'm fine now to get back to work."

"Barb, first of all coffee is not good for you I should know," said Michael recalling at what caffeine did to him. "Secondly, you need some rest before you continue helping him track the guy down. You'll find him, he's not going anywhere."

"I don't know about that," she replied. "Anyways, I forgot to ask. How is work going?"

"Well, the first day not bad. We caught a bunch of bank robbers," he said not going into more details that that. "After that everything else got quiet."

"They usually before nighttime comes" she replied knowing why.

"I take it the reason is because of your friend dressing up as a bat?" he asked.

"Probably," knowing that was actually true. "Anyways, just be careful okay? And don't do anything crazy."

"Don't worry Barb, I'll be okay," he replied before heading into the parking lot. "I have to go."

"All right, good luck at work and if I'm not here you know where to find me," she said.

"Okay, just remember what I said," he hangs up the phone and gets out of his car. Just as Ryan pulled up and parks nearby. "Good morning partner, slept well?"

"As well as anyone can get living here," Ryan replied as he pulls out his jacket. "So kid, you ready for day two of work before vacation?"

"Yeah, by the way did you hear anything about well Bane breaking out of Blackgate?" Michael asked.

Ryan stood by surprised at what the rookie asked him, but kept his cool so he wouldn't be suspicious.

"Um yeah I heard something about that, why?"

"Well, I was wondering if the department caught him yet or know anything," said Michael hoping to get some information for his girlfriend and Batman.

"No, nothing but knowing Batman he'll figure it out before us," Ryan grabs his coffee cup. "Don't worry about it kid. Now let's get to work and kick some ass, okay?"

"Sure," Michael follows is partner as they get to the locker room.

_Arkham Asylum_

Penelope Young leaves her home early so she can go see Quincy Sharp. She knew the sooner she deals with this Joker problem the sooner she can leave. She just hopes when she tells Sharp she is stopping the Project Titan he'll be okay with it. She highly doubts it, but she can hope right?

As soon as she entered the facility she goes through the scanners for security purposes. Everyone working at the facility has to go through this so they don't try harming the criminals or help them like what Harley Quinn did.

She also noticed Dr. Stephen Kellerman nearby talking to one of the other doctors about Poison Ivy. She recalls how because of what Ivy did to the doctor that Quincy Sharp ordered her to be locked in a special cell to keep her from controlling another doctor like what she did to Kellerman.

She remembers how they found him near death because of Ivy. She's glad they saved him and couldn't believe how Ivy who was once human was willing to kill him for her plants.

"Dr. Young, good morning what are you doing here?" she turns her attention towards Aaron Cash who approaches her.

"I just came to see the warden," she replied. "Is he here?"

"Not yet, is something wrong?" he asked.

"No, I just need to talk to him about something," they then hear a loud roar coming nearby. They look over and see Killer Croc being escorted by armed guards. "What's going on?"

"The warden wants us to upgrade the security in Croc's cell so we're moving him below to the sewers," he explained.

Penelope looks down and sees Cash's hook hand that replaced the hand that Croc ate. She is so glad she wasn't working with Croc. Still, if she had to choose Joker or Croc she would choose the animal than the psychopath.

"Isn't it dangerous to keep him down there? What if he escapes?"

"Don't worry, we checked the area out and there is no way for him to get out," he explained. "Anyways, I should go make sure he is placed down there. Take care of yourself doc."

"You too Cash," as soon as he left Penelope went towards the Warden's office and decides to wait there. **With any luck I can convince him to let me take time off too, at least until this blows over. **

_Gotham City_

Ryan and Michael spend half their day on patrol without any problems. They stopped a few thieves and muggers, but other than that it was all quiet.

The two decided to stop by for lunch at a diner that many officers like to go to. The good thing for them is there isn't that many people around.

As they wait around for their meals the two begin talking about one another to get to know each other better.

"Okay, so tell me kid what made you want to be a cop?" Ryan asked. "I mean of all the jobs you could have gotten, why get one in the GCPD?"

Michael began explaining his reasons. "Growing up my father was a cop. He was the best there was back home. He would go to his job and help bring down criminals. I learned a lot from him and I wanted to use those skills to help bring down criminals."

"That's nice and all kid, but why here in Gotham?" Ryan asked. "I heard you were from Oregon. What are you doing all the way out here?"

"We don't get a lot of major crimes up there like what you guys have. I wanted to come here and help with the skills I learned," Michael stops for a moment and looks outside the window to see a mother holding her baby. "Plus, I heard a lot of kids end up being orphans because their parents get killed here. If I can help stop that then I know I am making a difference."

Ryan began to laugh and raises his cup to his partner. "Well kid, with that attitude that might happen."

"Thanks, so why did you become a cop?" Michael asked.

Ryan shrugs his shoulders. "I get to shoot people."

Michael laughs a little. "Nice one, but um seriously. Why did you want to become one?"

Ryan puts his drink down and explains. "Let's just say my last job left me with not many places to work at, especially with the resume I had. So I became a cop here in Gotham where I can use those skills to take down bad guys."

"What was your last job?" Michael asked.

"That's a story for another time," Ryan replied as he sees their meal coming. "Now let's eat."

_Arkham Asylum _

The sun is setting and Penelope Young has just finished her meeting with her boss, Quincy Sharp. She told him she is putting a hold on the Project Titan due to family emergency. He was upset that she is putting a hold on the project that he was hoping would help him win the mayoral election. However, after calming down he agreed to give her time off.

The good thing is Penelope didn't tell him the real truth. How she is actually going to stop the project and is not going to work on it anymore. Hopefully by the time she comes back Sharp will find something else to help him get elected as mayor. If not she'll have to find another excuse.

For now she is going to get away from everything and spend time with her family for a few weeks. By then she hopes Joker will not come after her anymore. She knows if he tries threatening her or finds out about the children then her husband will put him down. She doesn't want that, but if they have no other way then she hopes the people will understand it wasn't intentional and no one serves any time.

As she heads towards her office she passes by William North, one of the guards of the asylum.

"Hello Dr. Young, you here for another session?" he asked her.

"No, no I just came to pick up some things. I'm um taking time off," she replied.

"Oh, okay well take it easy then and happy holidays," he replied before going on with his tour.

Penelope makes it to her office and locks the door. She goes over to her computer and deletes everything about the Titan formula. If Joker ever broke into her office and found the files on the project he would use it. So she decided to get rid of them so he wouldn't try anything.

She also goes to her safe and pulls out the Titan formula she wrote down. She puts them away in her pocket and decided to keep them at home until she knew it was safe to get rid of them. Just because she wasn't working on the project anymore doesn't mean she is getting rid of her life's work. She will need this especially if Joker is gone and then she can use the formula for good.

Once she did that she takes out her tape recorder to give her last message.

"I've been a fool. Ryan was right, he was right all along."

She stops for a moment before she can continue.

"Joker was behind it all. He's Jack White, he gave me the money, pulled the strings to release Bane. How could I not have seen it?"

How couldn't she indeed. She was trained to be able to get into people's minds and was taught by her husband to know how to tell if someone is lying. She let her guard down believing she can help save someone like the Joker. He played her and used her to make a formula that can unleash an army of monsters.

"He's been blackmailing me. He has a crazy plan to create an army of monsters. I want out, but…" suddenly the phone begins to ring. "Hello…hello? Doctor Young's office."

"Please hold for Mr. White," replied a woman.

"What?" Penelope asked.

"Hello, Doc," replied Joker on the other line. "We need to talk."

"I'm not doing it, Joker. Do you hear me?" Then Penelope suddenly realized something. "Wait, how did you get access to a phone?"

She knew Joker was not allowed to use the phone for anything. The only way he got to one is if he broke into someone's office to call her, but then again how did he get her phone number.

"Oh yes, sorry, Doc, had to split," he replied. "I hate small confined spaces, reminds me of my childhood."

"Another lie?" she asked recalling the stories he told her of his past.

"Who knows," he replied. "I certainly don't, but let's not get distracted with the details…So anyways. I want my monsters."

"I send you back the money. I don't want it," she replied in a desperate tone.

"Do I look like I care about money?" he replied with a small laughter. "I just want my monsters, Doc. And if you don't give them to me, well then, it won't be funny!"

He hung up the phone leaving Penelope in shock. He broke out. That must be it. If he broke out then that means he will come for her to get the formula.

She pulls out her cell phone and begins calling her husband. She told him what just happened and that they need to leave now. He agrees and tells her to get back home, while he picks up the kids. He also told her to check her car to make sure nothing was put on when she parked it.

Knowing Joker he probably set a bomb or a tracker. So he gave his wife a device that can let her see if anything electronic was put on her car.

She finished getting her things and soon leaves her office to get to the parking lot. Once she makes it there she finds her car and begins going over it. After double checking she saw the car is okay and checks the inside to make sure no one got in. Her husband may have made her paranoid, but for good reasons when dealing with Joker.

Once she finished checking everything she got inside and drove out of Arkham Asylum. She just hopes her husband and kids are there when she gets home.

**End of the chapter. I hope everyone likes what happened. Closer and closer we are getting to Arkham Asylum. For those who have played the game I think you know some of the characters that were also mentioned. **

**Will the Joker leave Dr. Young alone? Will he find out about her family? Will Batman stop him? And what will happen when my OCs get involve in Arkham Asylum? **

**You'll find out soon and again I want to thank my friends for their help and I hope you like how this story goes. If you like how this started then leave a review and let me know. If you didn't like this then don't leave a flame review please. Now I have to go, take care everyone, and see you all next time. **


End file.
